


Axillism

by TheSnark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Armpit Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Will, Established Relationship, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Hannibal is Hannibal, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, What Have I Done, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnark/pseuds/TheSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...read the tags</p>
<p>This is my entry for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive #JustFuckMeUp kink challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axillism

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fanfic in quite a few years, and my first time writing Hannigram ever, so please be kind! I don't have a beta because I like to live dangerously. All typos, tense changes, and blatant overuse of commas are my fault.
> 
> Comments, criticism, and flaming weasels welcome!

Someone was trying to unlock his front door. Hannibal rose from his couch and on the silent feet of a honed predator, moved through his kitchen. Two in the morning isn't necessarily the best time to be breaking into anyone's house, let alone someone with his...proclivities. Not that anyone here knew about them…yet. 

On his way through the kitchen, Hannibal grabbed his favorite knife, a Misono, which was perfectly balanced in his hand and sharp enough to slide effortlessly between two ribs. He stood with his back against the wall just to the left of the door and waited... 

And waited. 

After five minutes, it sounded like the person was having difficulties even getting the pick into the lock, so Hannibal saved them the time and flung the door open. He adopted a stance akin to that of a snake ready to strike, but his muscles relaxed when he realized that the burglar was none other than a very drunk Will Graham. 

"The key you gave me doesn't work," Will slurred through the sentence, smiling lopsidedly up at Hannibal. 

"That's your car key Will," Hannibal sighed but still moved aside to let his boyfriend pass, "Come on, let me make you some coffee." 

Will stumbled over the doorstep and right into Hannibal's arms, giggling. "My Prince Charming!", Will put the back of one of his hands to his forehead like a damsel in distress, "However shall I repay you?" 

Hannibal placed him back onto his feet, making sure that he was steady, "Just getting yourself to the couch in one piece is good enough for me." 

Will put an exaggerated sway into his hips as he walked away that only managed to make him stumble once again. This time though he almost took out a one-of-a-kind sculpture. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed deeply to keep him from making Will into a soup.

In the time it took Hannibal to make two cups of coffee, Will appeared to have fallen asleep on the couch. Sad that his ridiculously expensive coffee and superior brewing skills would have to wait for another time to be savored, Hannibal turned to put the cups on the side table. As soon as his back was to Will, the supposedly asleep man grabbed a fistful of the other's shirt and pulled him backwards. Unfortunately gravity and momentum wasn't on Hannibal's side, since he missed the couch completely and hit the floor with a rather unmanly squeal. Will slid on top of the older man with all the grace of a sack of bricks, and straddled him, thighs squeezing hips. He wasted no time in pushing his hands up under Hannibal's shirt, bunching the fabric up as far as he could. He ran his palms through the glorious carpet of chest hair in front of him, mouthing the skin there and pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around a nipple.

"I just ironed this shirt, Will," Hannibal tried to sound exasperated but his breathing was a little uneven, from both Will's tongue and a possible concussion.

Will rolled his eyes and pawed at the buttons on Hannibal's shirt, until the older man struggled out of it himself. In an attempt to be sexy, Will began to slide his own shirt off, but he just ended up getting his arms twisted up in the fabric. Hannibal let him struggle for a few moments, searing the sight into his brain, before helping him. He reached out and ran large, warm hands slowly down Will's sides, feeling each rib in turn and stopping to rest on his hips. He pulled the smaller man down as his hips arched up, grinding their growing erections together. 

One of Hannibal's hands went up to Will's hair, grabbing a fistful of wild curls and pulled their mouths together roughly. Teeth clicked together painfully as Hannibal swept his tongue along the roof of Will mouth, tasting the ghost of cheap whiskey. His other hand fumbled with Will's own to get his pants undone. Will moaned into the kiss and bit down hard on Hannibal's lower lip, before pulling away to sit up once again. Will gave his cock a few light strokes as he shuffled forwards on his knees, swaying slightly. Later Hannibal would swear that he tried to catch him (really), but gravity failed them once again as Will lost his balance and fell to the side. After a while, Hannibal was starting to think he'd fallen asleep.

"Will…?" Hannibal shifted to sit up and Will moaned.

"Close your arm and don't move." The words were muffled by the carpet.

Hannibal did as he was told, trapping Will's cock in his armpit. By now he knew what Will had in mind, and was curious to see how it would play out. He settled back onto the floor as Will's hips started to move. He was fascinated by the display beside him and wished he could brush Will's hair out of the way to better see his face. This was definitely going to be the subject of his next drawing.

It didn't take long before Will's breaths became ragged and his thrusting became erratic as he fucked into Hannibal's armpit. At the last second, Hannibal squeezed his arm tighter to his side and it was just enough to push Will over the edge. Will carefully pulled out from the confines and rolled limply onto his back, giggling at the expression on Hannibal's face as he took in the mess.

"Holy…shit," He panted the words out as his breathing was starting to return to normal, "you *have* to try that."

Deciding that the carpet was already ruined, Hannibal shrugged and rolled towards Will's awaiting arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @RobotHeartSquid on Twitter
> 
> *throws people confetti*


End file.
